A Fox's Secret
by Shizuru-Chan
Summary: Hiei runs into a mysterious man, who turns out to be a wizard. He goes to Kurama for questions, and Kurama knows way more about the wizarding world than he should. Is Kurama telling the truth or is he hiding something? Read to find out. HPYYHIY
1. Chapter 1

Hiei's POV  
  
Hiei sat on a tree limb looking, just looking. He was looking for something, but what? If only he knew. He could sense someone or something. He just couldn't see it. What could it be. It was something powerful, powerful indeed. The stars where gleaming it the nights sky, and a light breeze was ruffling Hiei's hair.  
  
"Hn." he growled. He had been sitting for 10 minutes when he sensed it moving. It was moving farther and farther away. He jumped off his limb, and started to fallow it. Not letting it see him.  
He crept toward the thing when it abruptly stopped in a clearing. It pulled a silver cloak off and then suddenly became visible. Hiei's mouth dropped, it was a ningen! He was bewildered  
  
This ningen was tall and had straggly black hair. He was wearing green robes with a black trimming. Hiei silently jumped in a near by tree, so he could watch without being seen. The boy, about 18,turned around. He had a lightning bolt on his forehead, and was wearing glasses. The boy pulled out a stick from his robes and whispered "Lumos". Light flowed through the clearing like someone had turned on a lamp.  
  
Hiei was starring to get more and more interested in this ningen, there was something about him. And then with a POP the ningen disappeared.  
  
The next morning Hiei rushed to Kurama's house. He climbed through the window to meet a smiling face. "Hello Hiei, what brings you here?  
"Something weird happen last night, something I can't explain." "Like what?" Kurama said with concern.  
"I was following something I couldn't see, when it took off a silvery cloak and then it was visible, it was a ningen I am sure of it. And on top of that it disappeared in an instant."  
  
"Sounds interesting." "Wait there is more, then he pulled out a stick and the tip started to glow." Hiei started pacing back and forth. "You don't seem to worried Kurama, is there something you know that I don't?" "Yes and no, I think what you saw last night was a wizard."  
"What is a wizard?" "A wizard is a ningen with magical powers. And the thing it took off was an invisibility cloak." "Then what was the disappearing thingy that it did?" "He Apparated, it is when you go from on place to another without taking a step."  
  
"How do you know this?" He asked as he sat on the windowsill. "I know this because I knew one when I was a child." "Well that solves so much, but why was it in the forest? "I don't know but lets go get something to eat and we will investigate later." "Ok lets go."  
  
So they where off. But Hiei's mind was still full of thoughts from the night before.   
  
They walked into a small bed and breakfast, and took a seat. "So why do you think that this wizard, or whatever, didn't want to be seen?" Hiei blurted. "Yes I'll take the meat lovers skillet, and a orange juice for the drink." Kurama said, completely ignoring what Hiei asked.  
  
"And what would you like sir?" The waitress asked in a sweet voice. "Coffie, and that's it." "So as I said before, So why do you think the wizard didn't want to be seen?"  
"Dunno, probably not wanting to be caught doing something." Kurama suggested, after his stomach stopped growling. "Hey Kurama, that's him!! That's the ningen I saw last night!!  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"Keep your voice down Baka, he might hear us." Kurama whispered in a swift tone.   
"But maybe I can find out who he is, he has just ordered." Hiei wined.  
"No we are leaving, come on lets go." Kurama said in a worried voice. "But what about my coffie? We can't just leave it." "Yes we can, now hurry up." And with that he rushed out of the bed an breakfast. Hiei followed soon after mumbling.  
  
"What was all that about, did you know that guy?" Hiei questioned. "Yes I do know him, his name is Harry Potter. He must have graduated from Hogwarts last year. It is a school for witches and wizards."  
"Oh, how do you know this guy, is he your distant cousin or something?" "No he is not my distant cousin, I didn't want to tell you this but...He's my brother." 


	2. Kurama's Brother

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"Your brother!!" Hiei yelled in disbelief. "How can he be your brother!?"  
"Well he is not my full brother only my half brother. My dad is his dad. I knew him when I was a kid, but then he was sent to Hogwarts and I haven't seen him since."  
  
"And it just slipped you're mind to tell me that you had a brother! And how can he be your brother, you don't even have the same last name!" Hiei was starting to get mad; his best friend in the whole world hadn't told him that he had a brother.  
"It didn't slip my mind I didn't want to tell you, and he is my brother I kept my mothers last name. My brother, besides being a wizard, isn't normal."  
"What do you mean by "isn't normal"?" Hiei asked using air quotes.  
  
"I mean when he was a baby a dark wizard killed my dad and his mum, and then when he tried to kill Harry it didn't work. Most of his powers where transferred to Harry, leaving the dark wizard as a weak hideous creature, nothing more than a dog."  
  
"That explains the power I felt coming from him, but why can't we go spend some quality time with him?" "It is not that simple, we haven't seen each other for years. It is not like I can just walk up to him and say "Hi I am your older brother, Suuichi, do you want to go hang out Bro?" Baka!"  
  
"Sorry don't have a cow, I didn't mean it like that!" "Then what did you mean?" "I don't know, just go say hi and reunite with each other. Gosh Kurama." "I would, but I don't know if he remembers me." Kurama said with his head pointing toward the ground. "Ok let's start looking."  
"Can you find him with your Jangen?" "I think, it can't be too hard. Let me try."  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
So Hiei sat concentrating on trying to locate the whereabouts of Harry. And Kurama just stood there think about what they where about to do  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Suuichi!" Shrieked a 6-year-old Harry. "Aunt Petunia said that I get to go to the park with you!" Kurama was 8 at the time, and was more than great full to play with his little brother. "Ok, what do you want to play first?"  
  
"Lets play Pirates, and we could find buried treasure in the sand!" They played Pirates, Ninjas, and cops and robbers until they had to go home.  
  
"Can we do that again sometime Harry?" "I hope so, only if aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon let me." "They better, cause I like playing with you."  
  
"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!!!" Screamed Uncle Vernon. Kurama flinched, "It's ok Suuichi, they always scream at me."  
  
"Well my mom is waiting outside in the car, we haft to fly back to Japan in the morning." Kurama started to walk out of the room when Harry stopped him.  
  
"That was fun, I love you big brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess it is not that bad if we go se him after all. Maybe we can do stuff again, like old times  
  
"Hey Kurama I think I know where he is, we could go get him now," Hiei paused. "Kurama, why are you crying?"  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, I plan on doing a bigger one soon. I hope you liked it R&R please. Shizuru-Chan 


	3. Hiei's Temper

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter  
  
"It's nothing, I have something in my eye." Hiei didn't fall for his lie, but left it at that. "Ok, but come on, we don't have all day. Well actually we do, but that doesn't matter."  
  
"*Sniff*Sniff, ok I'm coming." "I think he is around 2-3 miles West from here, so if we drive, we can get there in a few minutes." Hiei grinned, trying to cheer Kurama up.  
  
"Yea ok, we can use my car." Kurama said. "Alrighty then, I think he is in a hotel, because he is moving, but not very far away from the area I found him."  
  
They got in Kurama's sport car and sped toward where Harry was, it only took them three minutes, but they barley escaped getting a ticket.  
  
"I sense him in there," Hiei said pointing to a shabby looking Hotel. "Are you sure Hiei, maybe we got the wrong one?"  
"Nope this is it, lets go in." They walk into the hotel to meet an old bar tender standing by the key hooks.  
  
"Hello sir, I am looking for the room that Harry Potter resides in?" "Let me check, um ok he is on the third floor, room 102."  
  
"Thank you sir." Kurama turned to tell Hiei, but he was already running up the stairs. "Hey wait up!" Kurama raced after Hiei, but couldn't catch up Hiei was too fast.  
  
Hiei stopped, "This is it right, room 102?"  
"Yep, that's it, should I knock?" "Yes, he is your brother." "Ok, I'm a little nervous that's all." *Knock *Knock!  
  
They waited for a little while, until someone opened the door. "Hello, how may I help you?" Harry said, Kurama had ran away from the door leaving Hiei standing in his place.  
  
"Uh, Kurama get back here, I don't even know Harry!" "Little boy, how do you know my name?" Oh no, Harry had done it now.  
  
"I AM NOT A CHILD NINGEN!!" Hiei screamed about to attack Harry with his Katana. "Harry, in fright, drew his wand and attempted to stun Hiei, but Kurama stopped both of them.  
  
"ENUGH! Harry, never call Hiei a child, because he is not, and Hiei be nice to my brother he didn't know better."  
  
"Hn, fine but I still a mad about him calling me a child." Harry stood their, not knowing what to say. "How, how do you know my name? Who is my brother? Suuichi, is that you?"  
  
"Not so many questions, one at a time please. Hiei knows your name because I told him, and yes I am Suuichi."  
  
"SUUICHI! I CANT BELIVE IT'S YOU!!!" Harry screamed. "Chill out Harry, I am not that impressive." "I tried to find you, but I wandered into a forest and got lost!"  
  
"I thought you forgot about me when you went to Hogwarts." "How could I forget about you Suuichi, you are the only reason I came to Japan!"  
  
"How touching, but I still don't like him." "You where the one that wanted me to go find him." Kurama said in a matter of fact voice. "Just because he called you a kid, doesn't mean you haft to be so grumpy."  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"Hn." Hiei thought with a glum look on his face.   
  
"Hn. Leave me alone fox." "What are you talking about, Suuichi didn't say anything to you?" "Don't worry about it ningen, it is to complicated for your puny scull."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me ningen?" Harry asked, confusion written all over his face. "How dumb is your brother Kurama?"  
"Who is Kurama? What is a ningen, and why are you calling me dumb!?" "Harry I am Kurama, ningen means human, and Hiei is calling you stupid because your acting it now."  
  
"Uh, you are confusing me, and you are a human too." "Shouldn't of said that Harry, it's worse than calling him a child."  
  
Hiei drew his katana and started to swing it a Harry. "Never.Call..Me..That..Again!" Hiei yelled between strikes of his katana. But this time Kurama couldn't stop Hiei or Harry.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and yelled, "STUPIFY!" Hiei was hit square in the chest. The impact sent him flying across the hall. He hit the wall with a thud.  
"NINGEN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Hiei jumped to his feet and tore off his bandana to reveal his jangen eye. It started to glow, and his arms where beginning to change, it looked like someone was cutting him, but black stains where coming out instead of blood.  
  
"HIEI STOP! DON'T DO THIS, KOENMA'S GOING TO KILL US BOTH!!" Kurama screamed as Hiei floated toward Harry.  
"What in the bloody hell is happening to him!?"  
  
Harry was scared out of his pants. Yes he had defeated You-Know- Who, but nothing like this. His only defense was his wand, but will it really help him? What was going on? Why is Hiei calling Suuichi Kurama? Why is he floating in mid air, and why is he turning into a creature?  
  
Author's Note Hope you liked this chapter, it isn't very long but longer than the others.  
  
R&R please. 


	4. Don't Hurt Yourself

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.  
  
"Suuichi, what's going on?" Harry asked quivering in fright. Hiei hadn't turned full demon yet, because Kurama had him rapt in his Rose whips.  
  
"Where did those vines come from?" "Not so many questions like I said before." Kurama had squeezed out, while struggling to keep Hiei contained.  
"Fox, let go of me! I'm going to kill him!" Hiei yelled slicing as many Rose vines as he could with his katana.  
"That's the reason I am not going to let you go."  
  
Finally Hiei stopped moving, put away his katana, and turned back human. Harry still had no idea of what was going on, and was trying not to faint.  
"Kurama now see what you have done to him. If you would have let me kill him, he wouldn't be in this state." Hiei said, make it sound like he hadn't done anything whatsoever.  
  
"For your information, if you wouldn't have gone demon on his ass, he wouldn't be quivering like a beet dog!" Harry stood up and walked over to Kurama.  
"Suuichi, please tell me why you and your little, I mean big friend are doing?" Harry murmured in a quiet voice.  
"It's complicated, I don't think I can tell you." "Oh yes you can tell me, I'm the one that almost got my head cut off!"  
  
"Alright, but only if Hiei agrees. So Hiei what do you think?"  
"Hn, he might pee his pants if we tell him." Hiei said trying not to laugh. "I will not pee my pants! I have faced a lot of perils in my lifetime, I think I can take your "little" secret."  
  
"Oh like what?" Hiei smirked. "I don't know, maybe DEFEAT THE DARK LORD!!!!"  
"That can't be too hard. What did you do, poke him with your stick?" Harry's temper was rising.  
"Excuse me, but I did not poke him with my stick, I cursed him with my wand!!"  
  
"You two cut it out. We'll tell you Harry." Kurama took a deep breath, and turned to Hiei who nodded, and began.  
  
"Ok Harry, I am not 20 years old. I am 2000." Harry couldn't believe his ears. His older brother was, what, two centuries old!  
"What are you talking about Suuichi? 2000 years old!" "Yep, no lie. No one knows how old Hiei is, but that is not all that we haft to tell you. Hiei the pleasure is yours."  
  
"Oh thank you Kurama, I would love to tell him." Hiei replied in an exited voice. "Me and Kurama are Demon's."  
  
I guess you might have expected this Harry fainted. Hiei was laughing so hard; you might have thought that he was having a laugh attack. But that is only because he never laughed.  
Kurama had rushed to help him, but he was out cold.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't be able to take it!" Hiei laughed. "I am sorry, ha ha, please forgive my actions, ha ha, But it is sooooo funny!!"  
"Shut up Hiei, he might be hurt. I didn't expect this to happen." Kurama had gotten a wet cloth and was dapping it on Harry's forehead.  
  
"He'll be alright, it was the shock that made him faint." Hiei said kneeling down by Kurama. "I know, but when do you think he'll wake up?"  
  
After two hours of watching Harry, he finally woke up. "What..what happened?" Harry asked starring up at Kurama, who looked like a big blur. "I had the weirdest dream. My brother Suuichi came to my house and I almost got killed. Then he said that he was a 2000 year old demon."  
  
"That was no dream Ningen." Hiei stated. Everything was starting to come back into focus. Harry peered into the eyes of Hiei and scram so loud that Hiei and Kurama clasped their hands over their ears.  
  
"Turn down the volume Harry, you might scare someone." Harry was lying on Kurama's bed, which was covered in animal hide.  
He jumped off the bed and started to back up as a fast as he could away from Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Get away from me!!" He screamed picking up his wand. "I'll curse you!" "Relax Harry, we won't hurt you, just because we are demons doesn't mean anything." "But HE was going to kill me with is sword!" Harry said pointing at Hiei.  
  
"You made him mad that's why, and HE is not going to do that again is he." "I won't don't worry, but he better not be a Baka and call me that again."  
"He won't, he has learned his lesson."  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"This is all a bad dream, this is all a bad dream. If close my eye's it will all go away." Harry said covering his eyes. "That didn't work in Kindergarten and it won't work now." Kurama said. "Why is it so hard to believe, I mean come on, you aren't normal ether."  
  
Reality was donning on Harry.  
  
"I am not a 12 year-old!" Hiei blurted out of nowhere. "I never called you a 12 year old." Harry replied in confusion.  
"Well you where thinking it." "Did you read my mind?" "Yes." Hiei was getting board with the dumbness of Kurama's brother.  
  
"Oh this is great, now I can't even think without you knowing!" "Yes, almost every demon can read minds." Kurama was sitting on a chair reading a book. Listening with one ear.  
  
"Suuichi, why does Hiei call you Kurama?" "It's my name that's why. My mother gave me the name of Suuichi but my real name is Youko Kurama."  
"Oh thanks, this is all weird. I can't believe that you are a demon. "My mother couldn't ether. She was so scared to find out that I was a murderer and a demon."  
  
"YOU'RE A MURDERER!!" Harry yelled, coming out of his calm state.  
"Opps, I didn't mean to say that. I am not a murderer any more. In my past life I was a thief and a murderer. Then I was killed, as a spirit I joined bodies with Suuichi when he was in his mothers womb. I have changed."  
  
"That's good to know, this is all too weird." "You should get some rest Harry, you've had a hard day." And with that he fell asleep.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. I don't know when I'll update next but probably sometime soon. R&R Please. 


	5. No I don't want another pillow!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.  
From now on, when the characters think, these~~ will surround their thoughts. It is only because whenever I surround them with they get erased. Shizuru-Chan  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Oh my head." I wined, as I sat up.  
I had a huge lump on my head that was throbbing. It was still dark outside, and judging by the looks of things, around 5:30 A.M.  
I looked around the strange room I was in and spotted Kurama. He was curled up in a corner sleeping softly. Then I spotted Hiei sleeping in the windowsill.  
~How can he sleep like that? Isn't it uncomfortable~ "No it's not." Hiei woke up the moment I laid eyes on him.  
  
"But you where just over there, and now over here. How? Oh never mind." Thinking was giving me a worse headache.  
  
I flopped back down on Kurama's bed. "I feel like crap. My whole body hurts." I said closing my eyes.  
"Hn, that's your fault, not mine." "Don't Hn at me. It's not nice."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do ningen." I was getting mad. "At least I am not a stupid little prat like you!" "Don't push your luck kid, or else I might haft to kill you this time."  
  
Kurama shot strait up ready to attack when he heard what was coming next.  
  
"YOUR GOING TO KILL ME?! I SHOULD KILL YOU!!!!" I was on his feet now but not for very long. All my energy left me. My knees buckled, and I collapsed.  
  
Kurama had caught me just in time so that I barley missed the ground. "Are you ok Harry?" Kurama asked helping me to a chair. "You hit your head pretty hard yesterday."  
  
"Yea, I think I'm ok. Just a little weak that's all." "Are you sure, you might have a concussion. How many fingers am I holding up!?"  
"Three." I said with boredom in my voice. "No that's wrong, I'm holding one, two, three, wait your right, sorry."  
Hiei and I where both looking at Kurama now with -Oh my gosh, what are you on-looks."  
  
"What?" Kurama said, confused. "What did I do?"  
"Never mind Kurama. It's nothing."  
  
It is kind of weird how overprotective Kurama is. He wouldn't let me do anything. I wanted to go back home and do some laundry, but no I had to sit in bed, Kurama taking to all my needs. Even if I shifted positions he would freak out.  
"What's wrong Harry, are you uncomfortable?!" He was starting to get annoy me. Wading on my hand and foot all day. I can't say it's not enjoying, but I'm not one to be served in that way.  
  
Kurama was acting like Dobby the house elf. He wasn't hurting himself or anything, but wanting to serve Harry in the same way.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you? Do you need another pillow?" "No Suuichi, I am fine! I am getting bored, please let me do something." I pleaded, "After all I am 18. I need the exercise."  
  
"No you don't, you're skinnier than a broom." Kurama said in a Mrs. Weasly tone. Oh well it was worth the try.  
  
Hiei had been quiet the whole time, staring at something. And I guess he got bored of Kurama's pitiful attempts to wade on me and spoke up.  
  
"Hn, Kurama quit being a Baka. You're staring to bug me." "I am not being a Baka, I am just helping Harry out a little."  
  
"A little, Ha! You aren't letting me do anything!" I said crinkling up my face trying to look serious. "Fine, fine, what do you want to do Harry?"  
  
"I suppose that I would enjoy meeting your other friends, like Koenma, you mentioned him once."  
  
"Jr. might be interested in the ningen, but kid he is not that impressive. He might try to make you go on a mission or something like that." Hiei said not paying attention."  
  
"Hiei, who is Jr.?" I asked standing up. "I'll answer that, Hiei might give you a bad idea. Koenma is a God. Hiei called him Jr. because he is a toddler."  
  
"Well then he can't be that impressive, if is really a toddler." "Better not say that, Koenma is more powerful than you may think."  
  
I wasn't that surprised to find out that Koenma was a toddler, from all the other surprises, I was starting to expect the unexpected. Yesterday I found out a lot more than I wanted to know, but it was becoming clearer to me and less confusing.  
It would explain the incidents that happened when Suuichi would visit England. Like once a bigger kid at the playground, one of the guys in Dudley's group, told me that I was a freak and tried to punch me. The look in Suuichi's eye scared me a little, it was like they changed somehow. They turned colder. Meaner. Suuichi started to growl. He strode over to the bigger kid, and stared him strait in the eye.  
  
The kid jaw dropped and he tripped over backwards, trying to run away. After the bigger kid left, the look in Suuichi's eyes was gone. He looked normal. I couldn't figure out what happen to his eyes. I had never seen someone look like that before. Not even my aunt and uncle looked like that when they got mad.  
There eyes never changed.  
  
"Suuichi, a random thought, do you remember when you came to England to visit me?" "Yes, why do you ask?"  
"There was this kid that was picking on me, and you scared him silly. You looked different when you glared at him. What happened?" I might have said the wrong thing at the moment but he answered.  
"I just got mad, and my Youko side showed a little." He said going back to his conversation with Hiei.  
  
I thought that was the case. But that was not the end of my questions. Hiei and Suuichi where talking in another language. Probably speaking demon. It sounded really weird; it was all in a poem of some sort. All the words rhymed in a way. But I wasn't going to ask what they where saying, if they wanted me to know what they where talking about they would have spoken English.  
  
"Um, excuse me." I said in a shaky voice. Kurama and Hiei both looked in my direction. "Do any of you know where my wand is, I must have misplaced it."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, it must have slipped my mind. When you fainted I put it on that dresser over there." He pointed to a dresser in a different room.  
  
It was dark and had a lot of trinkets piled all over. They ranged in size, from penny-sized things, to things the size of a chair. I spotted my wand on top of a dresser. I went to go get it when something else caught my eye.  
I was drawn toward it. It was a pendent. It had strange markings, and seemed to hypnotize me. I was about to touch when someone grabbed my arm. It was Kurama. "Better not do that. Watch."  
He summoned his rose whip and used it to grab the pendent. In an instant it took control of the vine. The vine started to glow and it went after Kurama. He summoned three more rose whips and destroyed the possessed one.  
  
"The owner of that pendant was a demon that controlled sprits. That pendant contains the souls of thousands of demons that will posses anyone that touches it." Kurama said, putting the pendant in a golden box.  
  
"Then how can you touch it?" I asked. "No demon would try to posses me, they wouldn't dare."  
  
~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~ Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't seem to get any ideas. Thanks for all your Reviews, R&R please Shizuru-Chan 


	6. I'm going to win

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Why do you have the pendant if it possesses people?" Harry asked.  
  
I wasn't quite sure myself. I had stolen it when I was Youko, but I don't know why. It might have been the fact that I love shiny and old things. It was both. So naturally, I stole it. But that's besides the fact.  
  
"I stole it when I was Youko, it interested me at the time. But Harry never touch anything of mine, do you understand? You don't know what they could do. Most of them are dangerous."  
  
Harry nodded, grabbed his wand, and left the room.  
  
~I'm glad he didn't touch it, I might have had to kill him~  
  
Hiei had a glum look on his face as if he wanted Harry to touch it, but I didn't care. He didn't touch it, that's all that matters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Harry examined his wand checking if there where any smudges, then tucked into the Kimono that he borrowed from me. It was red with black trimming; it wasn't my best but still a good one. I made him ware it wile his robes washed. He didn't seem to mind though. I thought that he might like that better than pants and a T-shirt. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Shuui.Kurama, what should we do I'm board." Harry said standing up and walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"I dunno, do you want us to show you around, introduce you to our other friends that you so want to see." "Ok!" He said haply as if he wanted me to say that the whole time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
Harry rushed to get a drink, and started to get ready. It only took us a few hours, but Hiei and Harry made it sound like I took all day. All I did was take a shower, do my hair, and eat.  
  
"Come on Shuuichi, I don't even take that long!" Harry exclaimed, not looking to bad himself, his hair was neat unlike the night that Hiei saw him.  
  
"Yes Kurama, the ningen is right for once, it doesn't take that long to get ready."  
  
I smirked. After all I am a fox, I can't help but look beautiful. "Ok, I'm ready!" I hollered, walking toward the door.  
  
"Finally, you took forever" Harry said walking outside with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I followed right behind Harry, I hadn't said a lot since Kurama told Harry about his little artifacts, and started to get ready.  
  
~ I don't want to say anything, Harry and Kurama are reuniting and I don't want to interfere, or do I?~  
  
I thought, as we headed toward Main Street. It was the direction that Gankei's Temple resided in. I guess that Kurama wants to introduce him with the old lady and the rest of the Renki Tanki.  
  
(Hiei)~Fox.Are you sure it is wise to bring him to Genkei's Temple~  
  
(Kurama)~Yes I do, we don't haft to stay long, I know it is our day off~  
  
(Hiei)~Hn, but what if Toddler needs us to catch a loose demon, who will watch him~  
  
(Kurama)~He will be fine on his own, he is a wizard after all~  
  
"Fine, fine, I don't care. But he isn't going along with us if anything comes up."  
  
Harry turned around and stared at me. He looked as if I was crazy, but then I guess it hit him that me and Kurama could communicate with our minds.  
  
He turned back around with confusion. Still wanting to know what we had just said. But didn't ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We where in eye shot of the Temple now, and Harry was getting excited.  
  
"Are we almost there Shuuichi?!" He asked with a giant smile on his face.  
  
"Almost, only a few more minutes. We can quicken the pace if you want." Kurama said.  
  
"Ok, so we will run?" "Yep, but please Hiei only jog."  
  
"Why should Hiei only jog, he will be left behind? I can run pretty damn fast."  
  
"Oh is that so?" I said facing Harry.  
  
"Yes it is, I could beet you any day." Harry said. "We could race right here right now and I would win."  
  
"Harry, don't do that, it isn't wise." Kurama said trying to stop Harry from getting himself into trouble.  
  
"No Fox, we can race." I said positioning my feet. "And if you would, please tell us when to start.  
  
Harry kneeled down a yard away from me. It was quite funny to look at him with his smirk. ~You aren't going to win ningen, I am~  
  
"I really don't want to do this, but, on your mark, get set, GO!!  
  
Harry rushed off, he wasn't lying, he was fast for a ningen. I stood on the finish line waiting for him to look for me.  
  
Harry slightly turned his head, and saw that I was way behind him.  
  
"What are you playing at? Do you really think you will win?" He yelled, as he turned around. "You aren't going anywhere if you just sand there."  
  
He turned back around, then I moved. 


	7. IMPORTANT: READ!

~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have an idea, but it is up to you if I should add it or not. My idea is to have Koenma send Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Harry on a mission that has something to do with Inu-Yasha and all his so called "Friends".  
  
It is only a thought; so it is all up to your reviews!  
  
Don't get to antsy, I am going to update as soon as I get some moor reviews. R&R Please 


	8. Do you hear that?

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or Inu-Yasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei dashed off with such speed Harry didn't even see him run by. I could see him of course, but not very clearly. He stopped at a half a block away from Ganki's Temple, the set finish line. Harry finally reached Hiei. Then he turned around assuming to find Hiei panting behind him. But he didn't.  
  
"Hey where did you go?" Harry asked, looking to the other side of the road.  
  
"I have been here the whole time." Hiei said calmly.  
  
Harry spun around to face the person who had just spoken to him. I had my hands over my eyes; I didn't want to watch the stupidity of my little brother.  
  
"How did you, but you where, then I was, how?" Harry stuttered, rubbing his face.  
  
"Harry, don't ask questions you don't really want the answers to." I said walking along side Hiei. Harry after a long period of winning and stuttering followed.  
  
We finally reached Genki's temple to find the whole gang and Botan huddled in a circle. Harry with a simile on his face walked up to Yusuke and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, are you Koenma?" Yusuke jumped around and pointed his spirit gun at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked growling. I ran up to Yusuke and pointed his fingers toward the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're pointing that thing Baka. This is my brother, I assure you he will be no harm whatsoever."  
  
Botan started to jump up and down, shrieking with excitement. "Oh Kurama, I thought you would never bring him!!"  
  
"She is always like this," I muttered so that only Harry could hear. "Don't feel special." He stopped grinning, and looked around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, my name is Botan, this is Yusuke and Kuwabara. She said pointing to each of them.  
  
"Nice to meet you Botan, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I was expecting her to shriek again and beg to look at my scar, but she didn't.  
  
"That is a nice name, so how do you like it here in Japan?"  
  
I was shocked, I thought that every one knew my name, but I was wrong. She apparently didn't, and nether did the rest of the people that heard it.  
  
"So as I was saying," Botan said to the rest of the gang, "Koenma need's you all to go and find the three demons that are from feudal Japan, and see why they are here.  
  
"Sounds simple enough, so when do we begin?" Yusuke said sitting on the ground.  
  
"I guess right now, Koenma only said to start quickly." Yusuke stood back up, and smirked. "I was getting comfortable.  
  
He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree that was providing them shade.  
  
"Hey Button face, did diaper boy tell you where the demons might be?" Kuwabara asked in his dumb voice that would make anyone want to punch him.  
  
"Owwww!!" Botan yelled fuming, "I SHOULD KNOCK YOU SILLIY!!" She screamed, her whiskers showing.  
  
"Is it possible that you could shut up?" Hiei asked eyebrows raised. "This is wonderful and all that we finally get a mission, but what about him, he can't go." He pointed at me, not caring that it is actually rude to point.  
  
"He can go Hiei quit being a sour pickle, I am sure that Koenma wont mind." Botan said, now not as angry.  
  
"I am sure that he is aloud, but I wont be the one to watch him." I had enough, they where acting as if I was a child, but I had graduated from Hogwarts with top grades.  
  
"I can take care of my self thank you very much. I am not a kid." I said, when Kurama spoke up.  
  
"He will be fine, it is not like he is a normal ningen, he has ways of defending himself."  
  
"Yea what he said." I said, pulling out my wand.  
  
"See this, this is a wand. Want me to spell that W..A..N..D, wand. I can curse you with it."  
  
"I know what a wand is dumb ass, I am not stupid." Yusuke said getting pissed at me.  
  
"Would you all please SHUT UP!?" Botan said panting, "We are wasting precious time, we need to get going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So we left and started heading in the direction of the demons, I knew this would happen. We would get stuck with the other ningen tagging along, idiots, we wont get anywhere with two ningens, not to mention the stupid neko (A/K. That means cat for those who don't know what it means) she is sooooooo annoying.  
  
"Hey Shuuichi, are we going to kill the demons?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't call me Shuuichi in public, and no. We aren't aloud to kill them unless we haft to." Kurama said.  
  
"I can sense there spirit energy, we are getting close." Yusuke said quickening his pace.  
  
Up ahead in the distance I could see five figures, to of them where very small. I could sense them; they must be the demons we are looking for.  
  
"Kurama, those are the demons we are looking for." I said calmly so that everyone could hear me. "Hey those are the demons, lets jump them!" Kuwabara said dumbly raising his fist. "They would be a piece of cake."  
  
"Kuwabara," I said, "Is food all you think about?"  
  
"Shut up shrimp!! I could waste all of them and you!" He said jumping in front of me.  
  
"Would you two stop it!? We are not going to jump them Kuwabara, we are simply going to investigate them!" Botan shouted.  
  
With all the commotion, Inu-Yasha heard them shouting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Inu-Yasha's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that?" I said raising my ears even higher in the air.  
  
"I hear something, someone is coming." I said standing up, I had been sitting on the ground when I heard it.  
  
"I can hear it too," Sango said, "It is getting louder.  
  
"Someone is shouting, it is a female,*Sniff Sniff* Not human,*Sniff Sniff* There are two humans, and four demons." I said smelling the air.  
  
"You look funny when you smell the air." Shippo said laughing. "You really do look like a mutt!"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A MUTT!?" I yelled, "I'm going to kick your ass stupid runt!"  
  
"EKKKK!" He screamed, running behind Sango. "Don't hurt me!" He pleaded, covering his head.  
  
"Damn you guy's piss me off, every single one of you!" I yelled, crossing my arms. "I am not a mutt."  
  
"They are getting closer, I can sense the anger." Miroku said, gripping his staff even harder.  
  
"I can see them, they are over there!" Sango said, pointing to the now clearer shapes of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.  
  
"They stopped yelling, do you think that are here to see us?" I said, trying to focus my vision on them.  
  
"Kilala!" Sango yelled, "Go into your bigger form!" Kilala listened, and changed to her bigger form.  
  
"We might need her just in case they want to fight." She said, petting Kilala on the head.  
  
"What are we going to do, I am too young to die!" Shippo screamed, now hiding by Kilala.  
  
"Shut up runt, I don't know what we are going to do." I said. Now they where almost as clear as day.  
  
"Stand back," I said drawing my Tutsusaiga, "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~ Thank you for the reviews, I hope you liked the chapter, sorry it took so long to write a real chapter. R&R please! 


	9. Jewel shards

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or Inu-Yasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw one of the demons draw his sword thingy as I approached him. I stopped abruptly as he pointed his now huge sword at me. Kurama and the other guys where yelling at me to stop. They where saying stuff like "Harry don't talk to them!" and "What the hell are you doing!?" I didn't need to be told to stop now, I bent down and rose my hands in the air to show that I was at their mercy, and hopefully they wouldn't hurt me.  
  
"Stay back!" The demon yelled, moving his sword closer to my head, "Or I will kill you."  
  
"Leave him alone," I heard Kurama say, I didn't move my eyes from the huge sword that had somehow grown.  
  
I saw Kurama's rose whip hit the giant sword several times and the demon staggered back as he lost his balance.  
  
"What do you want?" I heard the demon ask, now stepping back.  
  
"We where sent here by Lord Koenma," Kurama said, letting his rose whip vanish.  
  
"Lord who?" The demon asked, stepping back further.  
  
"We won't hurt you we just have some questions." Kurama said, apparently the only one that had the courage to talk.  
  
"What kind of questions?" It asked lowering his sword.  
  
"Just a few simple questions about why the HELLyou are in the Negeki, and how you got here from Feudal Japan!?" Yusuke blurted.  
  
"Those aren't simple questions!" The demon shot back, I could hear him growling.  
  
"Can't we all just be civilized people and talk it out?" Botan asked.  
  
"I am sorry for his behavior, he always acts like this." Someone said behind me that I couldn't identify.  
  
"Kagome!" The little demon screamed, and ran to meet the girl that was now in front of me.  
  
"Why are you on the ground?" She asked me, "Here." She held out a hand. I hesitantly grabbed it and she pulled me up.  
  
"My name is Kagome, what is yours?"  
  
"Harry," I stuttered, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You don't look like you're from Feudal Japan." Yusuke said pushing me out of the way.  
  
"That is because I am not, and how do you know that they are from Feudal Japan?"  
  
"Because we are spirit detectives, and we just wanted to tell you that it is illegal to be here without a license." Botan said. "I am very sorry, we know the rules, and Inu-Yasha is a hanyou, he isn't full demon." Kagome said, reassuring what Botan had said.  
  
"That is good, but what about the kitsune and that thing?" She said pointing at Kilala.  
  
"Oh Shippo, he wont do any harm. And that is Kilala she is Sango's. But Shippo and Kilala wont be here to long, they where waiting for me." She said addressing each one.  
  
"Isn't that dandy, but that still doesn't answer why you are in modern day Japan!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Yusuke, don't be rude!" Botan said then she whacked him on the head with her oar.  
  
"Damn woman! That hurt!" He said rubbing his head.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It is complicated, along time ago I got pulled into this well behind my house into Feudal Japan. Since then I met up with Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango in search for the sacred jewel shards." Kagome said very fast.  
  
"That sounds nice, should we get going now." Kuwabara said turning around.  
  
"Not so fast Baka." Yusuke said grabbing the back of Kuwabara's shirt.  
  
"It was just a thought!" Kuwabara yelped as Yusuke punched him in the back of the head.  
  
"Kagome you idiot! I bet they are after the shards too! Now they no that we have some!" Inu-Yasha yelled stepping closer to all of them.  
  
"I don't think they are after the.." She started to say but then stopped.  
  
"I..I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome said in a quick voice.  
  
"Do you really? Do you know what direction it is in?" Inu-Yasha said drawing his Tetsusaiga once again.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't sense it before!" She yelled, "It is right there!" She pointed to my chest with her mouth open.  
  
She was pointing at the necklace that Hagrid gave me. I usually don't keep the things that he gave me but this one was different, it had a strange power that I couldn't place. But what did it haft to do with them? Is it some kind of expensive jewel that they want to sell or something else?  
  
"My necklace? What do you want with it?" I asked pulling it out.  
  
"Now I am going to haft to kill you for it!" Inu-Yasha said stepping toward me.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Stop it, we can ask them nicely first!" Kagome said.  
  
"Ask what first?!" I yelled.  
  
"Can we please have that jewel shard?" Kagome asked looking doubtful.  
  
"What's in it for me?" I asked.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know. The satisfaction of giving."  
  
"Ha! Yea right! I'm not stupid you'll haft to do something better than that." I said laughing.  
  
"Harry don't give them anything until we know what it is first." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"I'm not going to give them anything," I said, taking the shard off and twiddling with it.  
  
"What is this jewel shard anyway?" Yusuke asked, smirking at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Like we'd tell you!" Inu-Yasha shot back at him.  
  
"I guess we will haft to tell them Inu-Yasha, they won't give it to us if we don't," Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She told the whole story in a matter of minutes. When she finished Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Harry and Botan had there mouth's open. I didn't, it didn't really shock me. Of coarse it would be powerful or they wouldn't be searching for it.  
  
"Oh, that's why you want it, ummm, Kurama is smart he can tell them if they can have it or not." Yusuke said shakily.  
  
"Yea, um, he can do it." Kuwabara said after.  
  
"It isn't up to me," Kurama said, "It is up to Harry."  
  
"Me, well I am sure, but, I guess they can." He said.  
  
"Yey!!" The little runt of a demon named Shippo shrieked, "We finally have another jewel shard!"  
  
"We almost have all of them." Inu-Yasha said happily.  
  
"I didn't know you could smile." I said back to him coldly.  
  
"Well apparently you can't!" He yelled, "You sound so much like my brother Seshoumaru, he is just as sour."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking mutt." I said without emotion.  
  
"Did you just call me a mutt!?" He yelled, "Why is everyone calling me a mutt today!?"  
  
"Maybe because you are a mutt." I said, a small simile appearing on my face. The dumbness of this hanyou was funny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Fox, that hanyou is very hot headed, should I relive him of his torment?~  
  
~Don't hurt him Hiei, that will only bring more fighting~  
  
~That's the point~  
  
~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked the chappie, I'm running out of idea's, if you have any you are welcome to tell me. R&R please: Shizuru-Chan 


	10. Dinner and a movie

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or Inu-Yasha  
  
Everyone eventually was sitting down talking with each other making friends while Hiei and Inu-Yasha argued. They fought and insulted each other for a very long time until finally they stopped out of exhaustion.  
  
"Hey why ya just sitting there?" Inu-Yasha asked looking down at Kagome and everyone else.  
  
"Oh look, the two lovers stopped fighting." Said Kagome.  
  
"We are not lovers! We just stopped because we both knew that we where no match for each other." He yelled.  
  
"Actually I would have killed you anyway, but I decided that I would let you win." Hiei remarked.  
  
"No no no, it was I that would kill you." He said waving his finger.  
  
"You where doing so good, know your fighting again." Botan sighed.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I guess we can form a truce for right now."  
  
"I don't make truces."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours had passed since there meeting at the park and everyone went to Kurama's house to watch movies. It turned out that almost everyone got along, except for Inu-Yasha and Hiei. Botan, Sango, and Kagome got had a lot in common, and so did Miroku and Kurama. Inu-Yasha and Harry acted a lot alike, but Hiei only put up with them being in his house because of Kurama. Kurama had begged him to be his roommate; otherwise he would be somewhere concealed from the outside world. His life so far meant nothing to him. He only enjoyed it when he left this stupid world and entered the realm of demons and magic, his real home.  
  
"Oh boy what movies are we going to watch?!" Harry excitedly asked.  
  
"I don't know what movies SHOULD we watch?"  
  
Harry ran to where all the movies sat and looked through them.  
  
"OH OH I know what movie we can watch!"  
  
"What the Wizard of Oz" Hiei remarked again.  
  
"No of course not! That was my second choice. We should watch TRANSFORMERS!!!"  
  
"Oh dear lord no!" Kagome shrieked, "My bother watches that enough at home alone!"  
  
"Awww come on, it is a great movie." He walked back over to the DVD player sulking. "Transformers, more than meets the eye. Transformers robots in disguise!" Harry sang as he looked through the rest of the movies.  
  
"Inu-Yasha why don't you help him pick out a movie you lazy bum."  
  
"Who you callin' a lazy bum? I'm not the one who is sitting around like a pig."  
  
"Don't make me say oswari! Oppp's sorry."  
  
Inu-Yasha shot toward the ground doing a nosedive. His face crinkled up in pain.  
  
"OWWWWW!!! That hurt!"  
  
"I said sorry what more do you want?!"  
  
"Women, they are soooooo nauseous!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha do you want me to say oswa-I almost said oswari again, silly me."  
  
Inu-Yasha, who was walking into the kitchen, flew toward the ground again but this time hitting the table. A crack appeared where his face had hit the table. Blood streamed from his nose and his eye was starting to swell up.  
  
"Holy shit! Do you plan on killing me?! I know, this is your life long ambition, to make my nose break!"  
  
"Would you mind not bleeding on the table, I am preparing dinner." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Don't bleed on the table! I suppose I could try not to! It is too dangerous is this room I am going to help Harry pick out a movie, or whatever it is called."  
  
He stormed off toward the movie room where Kurama kept his entire electronics collection, pinching his nose.  
  
He entered the room where Harry sat confused on the ground. He shut the door behind him.  
  
"I guess I haft to help you now, I am scared to go out there."  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
"The stupid bitch kept on telling me to sit and I crashed into the table. So what have you been doing?"  
  
"I can't decide which movie to pick, I have never seen any of these."  
  
"Well I can assure you that I have never seen any of them either."  
  
"Ok so we are screwed?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Ok, then I guess we can begin looking. They said just to pick one and put it in the DVD. It didn't matter which one we picked."  
  
"Ok sounds good to me, we can look through them together."  
  
"How about Ringu, I herd that was a good one."  
  
"Nah, doesn't sound original, what about Pokemon the movie?"  
  
"No I have seen that one before."  
  
"Maybe we should watch this one."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Harry crawled over to Inu-Yasha and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"It is called Bammm, ummm, Bie. I don't know how to pronounce it, it looks American, you try."  
  
"Ok, bumby, bangy, bubbly, I can't read Japanese that well, so I guess it will do. And besides the little deer and rabbit look cute."  
  
"Ok that was easy, now we just put it the, the, the, what do we do with it?"  
  
"Oh I can figure it out lets just go."  
  
They walked down the hall and into the kitchen where everyone was eating chicken casserole and bread sticks.  
  
"Mmmm my favorite, chicken casserole!" Said Harry pulling up a chair by Kurama.  
  
"I hope you like it, I kinda messed up."  
  
"Oh that is ok Shuuichi, I will like it anyways. We always had it a Hogwarts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was starring at me with funny faces. They kept on making death signs with their hands, but I didn't get it. Botan's whiskers where showing, and she looked like a fruit. I couldn't figure out what they where trying to tell me. They kept on pointing at the casserole and making gagging noises. I decided to ignore them and took a bite. It tasted like a dead cow.  
  
"YUCK!!!" I screamed; as I spat out the nasty tasting so called "Chicken casserole".  
  
"What the hell is this!?!"  
  
"I told you I messed up, I accidentally put 4 tablespoons of salt instead of 4 teaspoons. Hee hee, sorry."  
  
"That cant all be it! This stuff tastes like shit!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I grabbed the powdered sugar instead of the flour."  
  
I grabbed a bread stick and shoved it in my mouth to bland out the taste of the casserole. It wasn't too bad, I half expected it to have too much yeast, but it was fine.  
  
"I guess we can skip dinner and go watch the movie." Kurama said quietly cleaning up the table.  
  
"Ok that sounds good, did you guy's already pick one out?" Kagome asked Inu- Yasha and me.  
  
"Yeah we got one ye highest ruler." Inu-Yasha said, "Please don't say sit again."  
  
"Ok, you can start it Harry if you know how."  
  
"I do, it is a VHS I have worked one of those before." I said injecting the cassette.  
  
"Then just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All except Harry and Inu-Yasha: BAMBY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuru-Chan: Awww the joys of stupidity. Hope you liked the chappie please review! 


End file.
